<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon of the Bliss by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673947">Demon of the Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel becomes something different, more then Faith could ever be. And far more unpredictable and scary. And ruthless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/Jess Black, Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon of the Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel and The Deputy is going to be the tip of the spearheading into Falls End. The Deputy picks up Racheal as they head south from the Whitetail Mountains.</p><p>Dep: Ready?</p><p>Rach: Lets do it.</p><p>They reach the very northern tip of Falls End. What happens next (at least to the Deputy) takes only seconds to happen. They are ambushed by The Peggies. They both fire back but are vastly outgunned. The Deputy quickly turns the car around and heads back to the Whitetail Mountains. However, Rachel is wounded and knocked out, as the Deputy tries to look at her their car is sideswiped by a semi-truck and sent into the woods. The Deputy manages too regain control but not before hitting a tree. The car still works but is severely damaged. She waits as the Peggies check the car to see if they are alive. Once they are out of sight she gets the car out of the woods and back on the road.</p><p>Dep: I have to get us somewhere..... please Rachel hold on.... please.</p><p>The Deputy remembers the area from when she and Burke escaped Josephs compound...</p><p>Dep: Dutchs island is close by.... *The car begins to die* Keep going you piece of shit!!!!!</p><p>Just as they reach the island the car finally quits. The Deputy drags Rachel out. She hasn't set foot on this island since she first left it but she remembers where Dutch's bunker is. The Deputy is tired from dragging Rachels dead weight but still has the strength too beat on his bunker door with a branch.</p><p>Dep: Dutch!!!!! Open the fucking door now!!!!!!!!!</p><p>The bunker door opens as Dutch steps out. The Deputy drags herself and Rachel right past him and down to his medical area.</p><p>Dutch: What they fuck happened!?</p><p>Dep: We were ambushed. Please help her she has been shot!!!</p><p>Dutch: What about you!?</p><p>Dep: I'm fine... just help her!!!...… please.</p><p>Dutch begins to work on Rachel but in the Deputies panic, she doesn't realize that Dutch doesn't now of her helping out. So after looking at her wounds Dutch removes Rachel's mask and when he sees her face he jumps back and is drawing his pistol. It takes the Deputy a few seconds to realize Dutch is about too shot her, so she draws Rachel's pistol from her holster and meets Dutch gun too gun.</p><p>Dutch: What the fuck is she doing here!!!!!!</p><p>Dep: I can explain!!!</p><p>Dutch: What is there to explain!? She is a fucking Seed for God's sake!!!! I'm going too fucking kill her.</p><p>Dep: Don't you fucking dare!!!!</p><p>The Deputy stands between Dutch and Rachel. Dutch can't get a clear shot.</p><p>Dutch: Out of the way Deputy!</p><p>Dep: Fuck you!!! Over my dead body!!!</p><p>Dutch: Must have been a nice bullshit sob story she sold you to protect a lying and manipulating a piece of shit like her.</p><p>Dep: You have no idea what we have been through.</p><p>Unknown too them Rachel's radio is on and is transmitting. Nearby Jess Black picks up Dutch and Deputy arguing. It is mostly shouting but she knows something is up so she hurries to her uncle's bunker. She gets and can hear them clearly. She enters and goes to the medical area. When at the doorway she sees the Deputy and her uncle holding each other at gunpoint and she sees Rachel.... or Faith Seed as she knows her. Jess recognizes her clothes and weapons. Jess thinks back too Rachel helping her and talking to the Deputies location at the Veterans Center.</p><p>Jess: (I had a gut feeling it was who I thought it was. There is no way in hell I'm wrong that is Faith Seed on that bed. But that isn't the person that helped me...)</p><p>The Deputy notices Jess standing at the doorway...</p><p>Dep: Jess?</p><p>*Dutch turns around*</p><p>Jess: Uncle Dutch... Deputy....</p><p>Jess walks into the room and lowers both their guns....</p><p>Dutch: What are you doing?</p><p>Jess: Uncle Dutch.... help her.</p><p>*Dutch is about to say something but Jess stops him*</p><p>Jess: That is Faith Seed on that bed..... but that person helped me. She helped me kill The Cook. She read me like an open book and made me realize that even though I had my revenge it didn't do a damn thing for me. I toke that person to Jacob Seed's compound and she snuck in on her own without my help. She helped free the Deputy from Jacob Seed. I don't know what her real name is but isn't Faith Seed.</p><p>Dep: She has been helping since we were in the Henbane together. I toke her in, I trained her... *starts crying* We are the same..... I didn't kill her because we have both struggled with addiction... I saw it in her eyes and on her face. What she has been through is.....</p><p>Dutch: Don't make excuses for her....</p><p>Dep: She knows she is a monster. Twisted by an evil sick fuck. But she has been getting payback. She broke Jacob Seed for gods askes Dutch.</p><p>*Jess and The Deputy make Dutch reluctantly agree to help*</p><p>Dutch: Alright.... I will help.</p><p>Dutch works on Rachel. After removing her clothes and gear everyone is surprised that Rachel wore body armor. Based on how it looks she wore it for some time. The armor has taken a lot of hits, 4 in the front and 8 in the back all from the ambush. Dutch notes that if it wasn't for the vest she would be dead. After a while, Dutch is finished with Rachel.</p><p>Dutch: The wound on her shoulder is fixed up. Round went right through. That her shooting shoulder?</p><p>Dep: She is a righty.</p><p>Dutch: She will still be able too shot then. Got some bruised ribs and maybe a concussion but she will live.</p><p>*The Deputy sighs in relieve*</p><p>Dutch: But she ain't staying here.</p><p>*The Deputy still has Rachel's pistol in her hand and points it at Dutch*</p><p>Dep: Why the fuck not!?</p><p>Dutch: I'm not having a Seed in my bunker.</p><p>Dep: Dutch!!!</p><p>Jess: I'll watch her Uncle Dutch. I'll take care of her.</p><p>Dutch: She doesn't leave this room. When she well enough she will leave.</p><p>The Deputy grabs Dutch by the collar and drags him out of the room and tells him "If one hair is missing from her body then I will fucking shot you!!!" The Deputy walks back into the room and then back out past Dutch and Jess and leaves Bunker. As she does a storm is coming in from the north. In Rachel's unconscious mind is Faith in the land of Bliss....</p><p>Faith: Well Rachel what are you going to do now? Here you are lying on a bed out cold with a hole in your arm and other injuries. Can't help the Deputy now can you.</p><p>Suddenly darkness appears on the horizon. Faith sees Racheal walking toward her. As Racheal walks the darkness begins overtaking Faith's world. She stops short of Faith, half the world in darkness and the Bliss.</p><p>Rach: I guess it is time for the Monster too come out and play. Time for the darkness within me to take over and rain wrath and hell down on Project Edens Gate and 'The Father." It is time to reveal myself to Hope County...</p><p>Rachel raises her arms up to the heavens (mimicking Joseph Seed) and the darkness envelopes her completely. Faith starts backpedaling but the Darkness doesn't overtake her.</p><p>Rach: You can not follow me too where I am going.....</p><p>Faith doesn't know where she is but responds with "The Deputy left your pistol under the pillow, Rachel....." In the darkness of her heart, mind, and soul Rachel hears this and simply says "Thank you, Deputy." Rachel then wakes up. The room is unfamiliar to her but she knows she is underground. She can hear the sound of water traveling through the pipes. She notices the IV in her arm and tries to move but feels a sharp pain in her left shoulder so she doesn't test it and relaxes. She hears muffled talking from somewhere in the bunker but can't make out what is being said. Moments later the door opens and Dutch walks in with a new IV bag. He sets it on the counter then turns to leave but feels someone watching him. He looks in Rachels direction and sees her with her pistol trained on him</p><p>Dutch: Got a lot of nerve pointing a gun at me.</p><p>Rach: Don't fucking move a muscle.</p><p>*Rachel notices Dutch is carrying a gun and unsafety's hers*</p><p>Rach: Don't even think about it old man. I'm pretty good at this shoot'en stuff. Thank the Deputy.</p><p>Dutch: I know all about you Faith Seed. Not that I buy any of it.</p><p>Rach: Name is Rachel Jessop asshole. Faith Seed is dead and buried.... along with Jacob Seed.</p><p>Jess Black enters the room and calms things down, forcing her uncle out. She grabs a chair and sits down next to Racheal.</p><p>Jess: I got to give you credit girl. Had me fooled even though I had a gut feeling you were who I thought you where.</p><p>Rach: Then why didn't you put an arrow threw my face? Had plenty of time to do so.</p><p>Jess: You and The Deputy are buddies. She would probably kick my ass or worse.</p><p>Rach: Is that the only reason Jess?</p><p>*Jess doesn't say anything*</p><p>Rach: Are you afraid of me Jess?</p><p>Jess: Nope. Don't have a reason to be. Like I said to Uncle Dutch, you maybe Faith Seed but in name only. For all, you have done with Jacob Seed and helping the Deputy and the resistance out there. From my point of view and I'm no saint.... you got a 2nd chance.</p><p>Rach: I have more chances then you can count....</p><p>Jess: Perhaps. But this one you have to make it count. I'll get you something to eat.</p><p>Jess is back in no time with some food. While Racheal eats she changes her bandages and put in the IV bag Dutch got. Rachel comments about her past drug addiction, Jess tells her not to worry. Jess gets a few more things for her before Racheal gets sleepy. Though before sleeping Rachel asks Jess a favor...</p><p>Jess: You want me to do what?</p><p>Racheal: You heard me.</p><p>Jess: Why?</p><p>Rach: Just do it Jess.</p><p>Jess: It'll take time but I will do my best. Uncle Dutch will not like it.</p><p>Jess explains to too her Uncle what Rachel wants to do. Dutch is okay with it.</p><p>Dutch: If she has a death wish, then I'll let her have it.</p><p>Dutch and Jess set up a broadcast for Rachel to all of Hope County. Though they have to wait a day more because of the storm. High winds, heavy rain with snow and thunder and lighting. A signal to the whole county will not be possible during this storm. So this gives Rachel time to think and stir. The time however comes....</p><p>Jess: We are ready.</p><p>Rach: Help me get dressed.</p><p>Jess helps Rachel out then helps her to the room where she will make her "speech" though Rachel asks for her MS16 and 1911 pistol. Dutch has the camera in position...</p><p>Dutch: Alright.... Hope County is yours Faith.</p><p>Around the county on TV a picture appears. Only a few places have TVs but people gather around them including the Seed brothers. Rachel walks into the shot, sets her rifle and pistol on the table and sits on the chair.</p><p>Rach: Attention citizens of Hope County. Project Edens Gate is on its last legs. Only Falls End remains. One more push and it will be all over. I along with the Deputy will aid you along the way. But I think it is time too reveal myself; I am the Deputies friend who has helped her free the Henbane and Whitetail Mountain regions of the County.</p><p>Rachel removes the mask hiding her face. To those who know who she is (Deputy Pratt, the Deputy herself, Tracey and Jess Black) aren't surprised but everyone else is freaking out.</p><p>Dep: The hell is she doing.</p><p>Tracey: Rachel.</p><p>Rach: My name is Rachel Jessop.... or Faith Seed too those whom I have done much harm too. I'm not dead. I'm am alive and well. But what I'm going to say next is for Project Edens Gate and "The Father." You created this monster before you.... and now the monster wants to play. Wants revenge... I want you to see me coming so I can kill everything single one of you. Wrath will rain down upon you all....including you Joseph Seed. I'll save you for last. But first is you, Brother John. I'm going to take something away from you. Something you hold dear. Something that helps you spread the power of "YES" to everyone. And no it isn't the damn sign... it is something else. Don't worry brother John I'll let you see it before I destroy it.</p><p>The feed cuts out and the aftermath starts. Those who know try to explain to those that don't know and it doesn't go over very well. Even the Peggies are freaking out but Joseph is calm.</p><p>John: What now Brother?</p><p>Joseph: She obviously beliefs the lies of those that speak against us. Speed the up the indoctrination of our new sister.</p><p>John: Alright but what "her?" We taught her everything she knows about us.</p><p>Joseph: You are correct but not too worry. We still have God on our side. This doesn't change his plan.</p><p>Back at Dutchs bunker Rachel is out of the medical area and resting in the same bedroom The Deputy was in. The Deputy asks too speak with her.</p><p>Dep: I hope you have a really good damn explanation Racheal!</p><p>Rach: I know what I am doing Dep.</p><p>Dep: You are putting everyone's fires out with gasoline.</p><p>Rach: More chaos the better.</p><p>Dep: What the fuck is wrong with you!?</p><p>Rach: You'll see...</p><p>Rachel shuts the radio off before the Deputy can respond. Jess walks in and is ready for another bandage change.</p><p>Rach: Need another favor Jess.</p><p>Jess: Oh no. Not this time.</p><p>Rach: Hear me out...</p><p>*****************************The next day at night********************************</p><p>Jess: You sure about this?</p><p>Rach: You ain't changing my mind.</p><p>Jess and Racheal are going by boat south along the river splitting Falls End and Henbane. The end of the river is John Seeds' house and the only airfield in Falls End. Racheal is gearing up. She has her tried and trusted MS16, 1911 pistol, and a compound bow. With her shoulder still bothering her, she decides to forgo the shotgun she got from Dutch (1887) but it is in the boat. Rachel also has new gear (tactical rig, body armor, knee, and elbow pads), new clothes (dark camouflage) and his wearing face paint (*Going for an MGS3 Zombie face paint look*) and gloves (Skeleton).</p><p>Jess: Almost there. I'll shut the engine off and glide in. Then....</p><p>Rach: I know.</p><p>They reach the dock at the back of John Seed ranch and Racheal disembarks. She checks her weapons and tells Jess "Radio you when I'm done.... if don't return then you'll know." Rachel quietly makes her way up the hill until reaching the greenhouse section close too the ranch. She sees no one so she quietly continues advancing until she sees the ranch house. Guards patrol outside and mostly inside. The storm hasn't caused much damage to the ranch.</p><p>Racheal: Outside first then inside.</p><p>Rachel first starts by shutting off the power too ranch. With only the moonlight and dark shadows present she begins to kill the Peggie guards one by one. One manages to catch her rushing between the shadows. He yells out for help but only meets his end with a bullet between the eyes. The remaining guards inside are alerted but since the power is cut the radio doesn't work. Meanwhile, Rachel enters the ranch house. Outside the hanger is John's plane, inside is a plane she has never seen before. She makes her way up the stairs and enters the main house. There is a hallway that leads into the living room and other areas. Inside the living room from the second floor, she sees 2 guards covering the main and back entrance to the living room. She watches them but they do see her soon enough. But due too the mix of moonlight and darkness (and her clothes, face paint, and gloves) the 2 peggies are scared shitless and motionless. She maintains eye contact with them as she makes her way (very slowly) down the stairs. When at the base of the stairs she stops and just stares at them. One of them eventually one of them yells out "Hellspawn!" and Rachel responds with "You damn right" and then kills both of them. The remaining guards enter but are quickly killed as well. She then begins by kicking in every door looking for John's possessions, even entering his bedroom (wrecking it in the process) and taking things outside. Once she has gathered most of what she can outside she radios Jess.</p><p>Rach: Come on up Jess. All clear.</p><p>Jess: Gimmie a second.</p><p>*Jess makes it up in no time*</p><p>Jess: What are you doing with that stuff.</p><p>Rach: Burning it. His plane is outside the hanger. Got any explosives?</p><p>Jess: Yeah.</p><p>Rach: Bring'em up. I found a laptop and camera in John's room, rather fancy. Maybe we can do another broadcast.</p><p>Jess brings up the explosives and Rachel continues building a pill of Johns stuff outside. Jess works out how too (with Dutchs help via radio) too broadcast out a signal. When ready Rachel grabs the camera and starts...</p><p>Rach: Brother John... Brother Joooooooooooohn. Do you see this stuff? All of this is yours. *Racheal ignites a flare*. All this is what you have gained over the years and here in Hope County.</p><p>Rachel throws the flare on the pill and sets it ablaze. Having seen this John chimes via radio.</p><p>John: When that fire dies out and so do you. Maybe I'll stuff you with the ashes mount you on my wall.</p><p>Rach: Not done yet Brother John. Got one more thing to show you...</p><p>Rachel walks to the hanger where outside it is John's personal plane. The plane is lined with explosives from tail to nose. Rachel's hand appears on the screen, showing holding the detonator.</p><p>John: I'll write every sin imaginable on your body and I will cut each one off until there is only bone remaining!!!</p><p>*Rachel pans the camera around to herself. The site of her gives those watching and John himself pause. She lets out a rather mocking yet scary Faith Seed like giggle before saying "Bring it.... bitch."*</p><p>She presses the detonator and up goes the plane in a brilliant fireball. Parts and pieces fly everywhere. The light caused by the fire illuminates Rachel, making her already "different" appearance even eerier. She drops the camera with only the fiery remains of Johns plane remain.</p><p>Rach: There is more where that came from. Maybe I should burn down your house? Or maybe I will just it for myself? I don't know... rather nice place though.</p><p>John: You fucking cunt!!!</p><p>Rach: You know it... Oh and one more thing. I broke your, brother, Jacob. I broke him into a sack of screaming, crying, and shitting impulses. And I enjoyed every second of it. I turn a strong, former solider into a child. He could have stopped all this, stopped you, Joseph. And he didn't. I"m going to finish his job.</p><p>Rachel then destroys the camera, stopping the feed. She then sits down on a nearby rock and just stares at what remains of John's plane. Jess Black just watches in awe and is a bit frightened.</p><p>Jess: I've seen some shit in my time but this takes the fucking cake.</p><p>Dep: Jess? Racheal?</p><p>Jess: Deputy?</p><p>Dep: Take it you captured that place?</p><p>Jess: Well yeah.</p><p>Dep: Sending some people right now too hold it. Suggest you go back too Dutches island until we fully get the area under control.</p><p>Jess: Roger that.</p><p>Jess cautiously approaches Rachel. Racheal turns too look at her and extends her hand as if to say "help me walk." Jess helps Racheal back too the boat and they go back too Dutches island. A mix from the Hope County Cougars and Whitetail Militia secure the area around The Seed Ranch and make its starting point for taking back Falls End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally created 11\23\2018</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>